Half a Heart
by Lydwina Marie
Summary: Elladan finds love in Valinor. Dedicated to LadyLindariel and Celridel.
1. Chapter One

I have been in Valinor for a little over a month when I see her first. She is beautiful, yes, but what draws me towards her is her laugh. If I had not heard it, I would have left, and I would never have known her.

She was standing in the midst of a crowd of Elves, a slender figure silhouetted against the setting sun. They are all talking, smiling, but her voice rises above theirs – silver, clear, ringing in the crisp air. I turn to leave, for I have many times heard the loveliness of a maiden's voice.

Then she laughs. And I stop. I turn my head – I do not wish to be seen by them, so joyful and merry are they, and my morose mood would only dampen their spirits.

And as I glance her way, she turns towards me, her entire face awash with merriment, and I find myself lost in those fathomless hazel eyes. She tosses her chestnut hair over her shoulder, as though she issues me a challenge, but there is nothing but friendship and unsurpassed joy in her eyes. She lifts her hand; she smiles; she beckons.

And I come.

 **A/N:** So... this is for LadyLindariel because I think she might be still mad at me for my story Half a Soul. Again, I'm sorry, and at least Elladan's alive! This is also for Celridel because she gave me the idea and never stops encouraging me. You're both the best!


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N:** I'm frightfully sorry for the long delay in getting this chapter up. I've been concentrating (as you know) on other things, such as writing the fourth chapter of A Brother's Vow and random oneshots/poetry, and in my defence I had not even intended to write a second chapter to this (especially not at 1am this morning...). Anyways. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

A mild breeze stirred the grasses; the air was humid, foreboding rain. The clouds rolled aside, leaving empty grey skies in their wake, and the last trail of sunrays faded against the stormy wind that whirled through the high trees. The gardens of Lórien were yet untouched by the passing of summer to autumn, but the dismal sky peeped through the thinly clad branches as golden leaves swept to the earth, and the sun faded over Valinor.

Elladan strode swiftly through the woods, the rising breeze catching his dark hair and tossing it gleefully behind him. He was alone, for walking in solitude through Irmo's abode had become his habit of late. A dark mood had pervaded his high spirits, and his family worried for him, but he refused to speak of what preyed upon his mind, even to his twin.

A sparkle of lightning pierced the sky, and a low rumble of thunder echoed through the clouded heavens. Elladan quickened his steps as the first drops of rain began to fall – slowly at first, but gradually gaining momentum. Another peal of thunder cracked the air, and the rain fell faster about him, shrouding the vale in mist and fog. He strained to see his way through the thick greyness, stumbling over the treeroots in his blindness, but still he could see naught. Lightning flashed again, and in the brief light he caught sight of a slender figure struggling through the storm a ways ahead of him. Then it vanished behind a heavy sheet of blinding rain, but he heard a brief cry, choked and muffled. It was repeated once, twice... and then it fell silent.

Elladan cried out loudly into the storm, hoping to hear the voice again, to let it guide him. Then at last, he stumbled into a small dip at the edge of the forest, and he nearly tripped over a huddled form at his feet.

"Valar," he breathed softly. An elleth, out in such weather – and she had hurt herself as well, if the way she lay slumped on the ground was any indication. Inwardly cursing the rain blowing his soaked hair into his eyes, Elladan knelt swiftly, bracing himself against the heavy wind. He shook the limp form, gently at first, and then harder when she did not respond.

A stifled moan rewarded his efforts. The elleth stirred, curling into a ball and shielding herself against the flying wind, and Elladan moved to her other side and bent low over her, offering more protection.

Another flash of lightning and he saw her face, illuminated in the brief light. She was white and pale, her eyes wide as she stared up at him, but then a spark of recognition entered her gaze.

"Eruanna!" he exclaimed, but his voice was lost in the howling of the wind. He bent closer, his mouth next to her ear, feeling the shiver that wracked her slender form.

"Eruanna," he repeated. "It is I, Elladan. Are you hurt?"

She understood at last, for her hand crept up to grip his weakly as she attempted to pull herself upright. Elladan slipped his free arm about her to help, briefly musing on the indecency of the whole situation. His mother, he was sure, would be horrified, but for the moment he simply did not care.

Once she was up, he did not let go of her, instead pulling her to lean against him. It was growing chillier, the warm breeze torn by the north wind and the heavy rain. He eyed the grey sky apprehensively. They were scarcely a mile from the House, and if he had been alone there would have been no question about walking, but Eruanna was hurt in some way, he knew, and he dared not risk her any further injury.

"Eruanna!" he called over the wind, shaking her back to awareness. Her eyes had slipped shut, but now they snapped open, swiftly meeting his. The chestnut hair, that had sparkled so brightly in the sunset mere months before, was soaked, hanging heavily against her back, and the smile and the laugh that had drawn him to her in the first place was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you hurt?" His eyes raked over what he could see of her, but the wet, clinging material of her dress was all he could see clearly. His heart thudded as he felt her nod against his shoulder.

"My... ankle..." Her voice was nearly lost over the wind and thunder.

Carefully Elladan brushed his hand over her foot until he reached the anklebone, feeling it gently. He felt her wince, but she did not flinch away.

"It is not broken, I think..." she tried again. "I tripped, that is all..."

"Just a sprain," said Elladan shortly. "It would pain you less if I could bandage it."

"You cannot," she interrupted.

"I know." Elladan's voice was curt as he stared off into the distance, into what he hoped was the general direction of the House. "But I will have to get you home somehow..."

Eruanna shivered, the chill wind cutting easily through the thin fabric of her soaked dress. She dared not draw any closer to the Peredhil, fearing a rebuff, but his arms tightened about her all the same.

"Blast my idiocy," Elladan muttered under his breath. "Why did I not bring a cloak?"

As he spoke, though, the wind lightened, blowing away from them in an easterly direction. The heavy fall of rain faded to a light sprinkle, but the skies remained clouded and overcast. The storm was not passed entirely; he would have to make his move now.

"Eruanna," he said softly. "Do you think, if I help you, you can lean on me and walk back?"

Eruanna considered his words honestly, but in the end, she was forced to shake her head. Her ankle burned, and her legs and back were bruised from her numerous falls – she felt too shaky to stay upright at all.

Elladan sat still as he thought. That left only one option: carrying her. He did not desire to compromise her honour – Valar forbid – but he could see no other way.

"I am going to carry you," he said finally, watching her carefully, gleaning her reaction to his words. For a brief instant he found himself admiring the play of emotions upon her expressive face, but he shook himself back angrily.

"I..." Eruanna paused in her protest, seeing the determined set of Elladan's chin. "I suppose I have no other..."

"You do not," Elladan said firmly. "I will not risk you worsening the sprain by falling, and you said yourself you cannot walk."

She let out a little nervous laugh. "I really have trapped myself, have I not?"

Elladan paused as he rose to his knees. "You really do not want me to touch you?" he asked cautiously, a little hurt.

She glanced up hurriedly, hearing his hesitance. "No... I just..."

Her voice trailed off as he quirked a dark eyebrow and, for some reason, her heart fluttered. She had never realised just how exotic, how beautiful, these Peredhel were – that unique blend of mortality and immortality lent them a new side and differentiated them from other Elves. They were perfect – _he_ was perfect, from the ebony hair to the broad shoulders, to the crinkle in his forehead when he frowned.

"I am fine..." she finished slowly.

He smiled, a little cautiously still. "Sure?"

At her nod, he slipped a gentle arm around her back and beneath her knees, rising to his feet in one fluid motion. Eruanna felt instantly unbalanced, despite his strength, and bit back a warning cry as his foot slipped a little on the wet grasses.

She need not have worried. Elladan walked carefully but quickly; his sharp eyes had already glimpsed the House, bathed in the lifting fog. He had only a few minutes before the storm returned, judging from the dark clouds mustering in the east, and he intended to make the most of the time he had.

It took them longer than he had expected to reach the House, and by that time they were both dripping and cold. The storm clouds were chasing them, and already Elladan could hear a low rumble of thunder. The doors were closed tightly, but as Elladan set Eruanna carefully on her feet, keeping one arm lightly about her, and knocked urgently, light footsteps sounded inside. A brief moment later the doors swung wide, and Elladan and Eruanna found themselves staring into Elrohir's shocked face.

Elladan did not even attempt an explanation, instead striding swiftly inside and waiting as she hopped unsteadily behind him. He noticed wryly the puddle of water forming at his feet, and at hers, and then shivered as the brisk wind cut through his wet clothing.

"Brother?" came Elrohir's uncertain voice, but Elladan ignored him in favour of taking Eruanna's hand and helping her into the shelter of the hallway.

"I do not have time, Elrohir," he excused himself as his twin repeated himself. "But do you mind shutting the door?"

Elrohir did as he was told, his mystified expression replaced with an all-knowing smirk. Elladan noticed it and glared, hoping Eruanna had not seen.

He refused to leave the elleth's side until he had seen her to her room and sent someone to fetch her dry clothes. Then, at last, cold and shivering, he retired to his bath and did not emerge for the better part of two hours.

Elrohir was just passing his brother's suite that evening when a sneeze echoed through the hallway. He grinned.

"I will send Adar!" he called through the door. "He will be glad of some practice making those foul teas of his!"

He blessed his Elven reflexes as he dodged the book that came flying at his head.


End file.
